


Catch and Stay

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Harry catches Hermione and Draco in the shower
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153
Collections: DND Ladies Secret Santa Exchange





	Catch and Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts).



> For TalonWillow, my Queen, Happy Christmas!!!!

Harry walked into Hermione's bedroom and looked around for his invisibility cloak. She'd borrowed it for a case but, unlike normal, had not hung it back in his closet when she'd returned. He was supposed to work surveillance in the morning and wanted to pack his bag so he wasn't rushing. Her room was empty but the shower was going so he knew she was home. Glancing around the room, he didn't see it so he made his way into her bathroom. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before; plus he only needed to ask her where the cloak was.

Opening the door, he stopped at the sight before him.

Hermione wasn't alone in her shower.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the bench that ran the back of the cubicle, his legs spread wide. Hermione was standing between them and his hands, covered in soap, were caressing her hips and thighs as she moved up and down. His eyes locked on her centre, completely devoid of hair, to see Draco's thick cock sliding in and out of the gap between her thighs. Not in her but instead her pussy lips opened and closed, causing the rigid dick to rub against her clit.

Mesmerised, he moved closer and could hear their voices above the pounding of the water.

"Rub that cunt all over my cock, Granger," Draco growled. "Do you feel how hard you make me?"

"Draco," Hermione cried. "Stop teasing me. I want you to fuck me."

"Fuck!" Harry muttered and Draco's face snapped up, their eyes locking.

Harry's cock was instantly hard and he was torn between running away and never showing his face again or pulling his own member out and wanking until he came.

Draco leaned down, his eyes still on Harry, to talk to Hermione again. "Why don't you act out that fantasy you have, pet. The one where Harry watches as I fuck you. You know the one. Where you like to suck on my fingers and pretend it's his cock. What do you say?"

Harry was so overwhelmed by his words, he almost missed Hermione's cry of 'yes!' as her hips began to move faster. Draco moved his hand, rinsing it off in the water before putting two fingers into her mouth. Hermione sucked them in like she was a greedy cock sucker and Harry wanted nothing more than to replace those fingers.

Making a split-second decision, Harry magicked his clothes from his body and began to rub his cock in time with Hermione's hips.

"Open your eyes, pet," Draco told her.

Harry almost froze as Hermione looked directly at him, his hard dick in hand, but kept going. The idea of her watching him was almost as arousing as watching her. Her cry, muffled by fingers, was audible over the shower, and he gaped as she shuttered over Draco. Had she just come watching him?

"I love when you come on me, Granger. Should we invite Potter to join us? Let him fuck your mouth as I wreck that pussy?"

Harry didn't hesitate to walk into the shower as she nodded her head. If she wanted to suck his cock, who was he to say no? Draco helped her move so she was kneeling over his cock, her back still pressed against his chest. Lowering herself onto the thick dick, she met Harry's gaze and winked at him.

"Ask him nicely if he'll let you suck his cock, pet," Draco commanded, his voice stricter than before.

"Please, Harry," she begged. "May I suck your cock whilst Draco fucks me?"

"Yes, please!" Harry replied.

"Such a good girl," Draco told her. "Now make sure you swallow every drop of his come."

Bracing his hand on the shower wall next to Draco's head, Harry used his free hand to guide himself into Hermione's waiting mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head of his dick, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. He wanted to thrust forward, see if she had a gag reflex, but he kept himself still, not wanting to hurt or overwhelm her.

He jerked, pushing deeper into her mouth when her hands gripped his hips, pushing and tugging on them in an effort to get him to move. Deciding not to fight what she wanted, he began to pump his hips.

"You look so good sucking his cock, pet," Draco cooed. "Play with his bollocks. You know how much I like that."

Harry's groan echoed off the tile walls as she began to fondle him and he heard Draco's soft chuckle. He knew he should probably be embarrassed, even ashamed of his actions, but the truth was, he wasn't. They had all agreed to it and it felt good. Did anything else even matter?

Hermione began to moan, the vibrations pulsing through his cock and he looked down to see Draco's hands on her breasts, tugging on her nipples. The sight of Draco's cock splitting his best friend open with his length was too much for him. She hummed as he balls tightened in her hands and he spilt himself into her mouth. The suction of her swallowing was so erotic, his hips spasmed, trying to force more come into her.

Slipping from her mouth, he collapsed on the seat next to them. Draco lifted her from his lap, positioning her with her hands on either side of Harry's head as he bent her in half and pulled her hips into the air. Resting her head on his shoulder, Hermione pressed kisses to Harry's neck as Draco began to hammer into her from behind.

Her body began to rock into him faster, harder and he placed his hands on her ribcage, keeping her steady as Draco thrust in and out. Knowing she would stop him if she didn't like it, he moved his hands, taking her breasts in them and began to massage. He hissed in pain as Hermione bit down on his neck and her body went rigid. Within seconds, Draco's yells filled the shower cubicle as he emptied himself inside her.

Looking up, he grinned at Draco who looked like the cat that got the cream. Harry had never seen his old enemy and new friend look so happy. He hadn't known they were seeing each other, but he had no doubt Draco and Hermione were good for each other.

And if he was lucky, maybe they'd let him join in again from time to time.


End file.
